Selfish Cunt
by Party Poisonn
Summary: Sooo much bondage...


The sweet sound of Kaoru's humming echoed in a nearby alley. He decided to walk Haruhi home in a flirty gesture. They spent the time in awkward silence, but at least he was alone with cheeks were still bright red from all the joy. Now it was just 3 simple blocks until he reached home.

He had never gone more than a block on foot though, therefore his legs were mildly shaky. He could see his home from here so he felt assured. "Almost there. I'm so glad I wasn't jumped or anything." The nieve teen stepped across another alley.

"Stupid slut." A mysterious voice cooed in his ear.

A bag was splashed over his head like he was underneath running water. He panicked and fought violently. That bought him a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. They were tighter than normal handcuffs.

"You need to be punished." The mysterious man grinned. Kaoru screamed with his whiney voice.

Getting jumped was a one out of... 12 chance. Of course it had to be Kaoru on the first time he walked a girl home.

"Who are you?" Kaoru shivered.

"You'll see." The man reached up Kaoru's shirt.

"Don't..." Kaoru whimpered.

The man growled in digust and a slap came after that.

"I'll teach you a lesson about going after girls that aren't your's."

"How did you...?" Kaoru was so foolish to overlook this one crucial clue.

He had no clue where this man was taking him so that was at the top of his worries.

Kaoru stopped, "Where are we going?"

"None of your concern."

"Who are you?"

"I'm calling myself Scream and I'm gonna fuck you up pretty bad."

"Please no... I-I'll cry for help if I have to!"

Scream reacted quickly and pulled tightly on the bag around Kaoru's head. The cloth hugged the inside of his mouth and over his evil creature tied it to stay that way. Kaoru combined a wheeze with a sob.

"What? Can't breathe? Were almost there don't worry."

Kaoru burst into pathetic tears. Hands were wrapped lowly around his waist, "Shh." Scream nudged Kaoru's tear-soaked cheek with his.

"Watch your step. We're here."

Scream dragged Kaoru into a place that almost felt like a home. He could sense the emptiness but it had a warm feeling like a home.

"Here you can cry and yell all you want. Nobody's home anyway."

Kaoru was lead into a new room. He was thrown onto a bed. Scream reached for the lights and the room went dark.

"On your hands and knees." Scream removed the handcuffs.

Kaoru listened without question. His hands pressed down on the bed along with his knees. Scream snuck up on him with two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed each of Kaoru's hands to each corner of the bed post. Kaoru's knees didn't move. Scream threw the bag off Kaoru's head. Kaoru took advantage of the situation and let out a bloody scream. It was pitch black.

"I want to play a game."

"What kind?" Kaoru whimpered.

"Trivia. There is three levels. In the first level, the questions will be in the category of horror movies. The second level will be about Hikaru. The third, will be my identity. Keep in mind there will be punishments for each question answered wrong." Scream chuckled.

"Please let me go." Kaoru said with a dazed tone.

Scream only tilted his head, "Answer these right and you can go, but I don't think you'll go very far." Scream smiled, "Ready?"

"I guess so." Kaoru moved his knees uncomfortably.

"Question one. Scream is the name of the movie, what do they call the killer?"

Kaoru froze. He merely thought the killer's name was Scream. He thought carefully, but not quick enough.

"Time's up! What's you answer?"

Kaoru threw out a random answer, "Ghost... man."

"Oh so close!" Ghostface is the answer!" Scream tore off Kaoru's shoes and threw them across the room.

Kaoru assumed the punishment would be much worse. With sweat dripping from his orange hair, he waited for the next question.

"Question two, Where did the line "I want to play a game" originate from?"

Kaoru grinned, "Saw."

"Not bad." Scream smirked.

Kaoru sighed with relief.

"Question three, what type of criminal was Freddy Kruegar?"

Kaoru assumed it was, "Serial Killer."

"Nope! He was a pedofile. But I bet he wouldn't even dream of doing the things I'm going to do to you."

Kaoru's socks were removed.

"Question four? Or would you like to go all or nothing?"

"All or nothing?"

"All or nothing. You could win it all or lose it all. Wanna try?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Including all the passangers on the plane, how many people died in the first Final Destination?"

Kaoru gaped.

"Come on."

Kaoru mummbled, "I have no idea."

Scream laughed.

"What was the answer?" Kaoru looked down.

"I have no idea." Scream giggled. This time Scream clawed at Kaoru's pants and underwear.

"No, god please!" Kaoru cried. His face turned red when the clothing was around his ankles. Next, his shirt was pulled over his head and around his cuffed wrists. Kaoru screamed and tugged on the handcuffs.

"Level 2!" Scream declared, "Your precious brother."

"What do you want with me?"

Scream ignored him, "Question 1, do you love your brother?"

Kaoru blushed, even though he knew Scream wasn't talking about THAT kind of love, "Of course I do."

Scream burst into laughter, "That's a sickening lie to hear."

He picked up a wonderful sex toy and it met Kaoru's ass forcefully. Kaoru bit his lip.

"Question 2." Scream growled, "Who does your brother love?"

"I hope he loves me." Kaoru panted.

The toy was kicked further into him. Kaoru yelped this time. He was terrified of it going any further.

"Question three. Would you die for your brother?"

"O-Of course I would."

"Your. Lies. Are. Pathetic." He kicked it further up with each word.

"Please stop. It hurts." Kaoru whined.

"I don't want to listen to you speak." Scream kicked it to his prostate. Kaoru squeaked through his bit lip. His ginger hair was now completely drenched in sweat.

"Please! I don't think it can go any further!" Kaoru cried.

"Nonsense!" Scream pushed it possibly past his prostate and kept pushing and pushing, "You're nothing but a stupid slut! You're a cheating liar! I hate you!"

Scream kicked it violently.

Kaoru screamed, "I'M SORRY HARUHI!"

Everything went silent.

"What did you just say?"

"Haruhi. I didn't know I was hurting you! I wish you would've told me you like Hikaru. I'll never go near you again, if it'll make you happy."

Silence entered again.

"Nice try, but I'm not Haruhi."

Kaoru breathed in, "Next level?"

Kaoru wasn't sure how the punishments could get any worse.

"This one takes four wrong answers for a punishment. But it's easy. You get four tries to guess who I am."

Scream stuck his hand deep into Kaoru to get the sex toy. Kaoru sighed and his ass was incredibly sore now.

"Four guesses. Go."

Kaoru had nothing to lose.

"Kyouya?"

"No."

Kaoru pursed his lips, "I have no idea, only guesses."

"Then guess."

"Tamaki."

"No."

"Mori...? Hani?"

"Idiot! You don't even bother to guess your brother?" Scream laughed, "Now you lose."

"I didn't guess him because I love him and he loves me. I don't think he would ever do something this mean to me. I miss him already, so just get the punishment out of the way so I can see my brother."

Scream gazed at Kaoru, "You really trust him that much?"

"Of course."

Scream barked, "Idiot!" he grabbed Kaoru by his hair.

"You can't play with me like that!" Scream dropped his pants and sat on Kaoru's knees. A piece of cloth was shoved into Kaoru's mouth.

"I hate you Kaoru. I hate the lies!"

"Mmf..." Kaoru whimpered.

Scream stuffed his length into Kaoru. Kaoru moaned not out of pain, but pleasure. Scream thrusted heavily and dug his fingernails into Kaoru's back. He held onto Kaoru's hair so he was pushed deeper. Kaoru pushed himself back to send Scream deep. Kaoru's face wanted to smash up against the bed post but Scream's hair pulling kept him from resting.

He came inside Kaoru. They were both left panting.

"Okay. You're free to go." Scream sat up and pulled the cloth out of Kaoru's mouth.

"That was fun. Thank you Hikaru."

Silence.

Kaoru smiled, "Oh don't play that game. First off, you didn't even bother to disguise your voice. And no one fucks as good as you do."

"Good job." Hikaru flipped the lights on, "You know you deserved this."

Kaoru was confused and sort of mad. But since he was on bottom this time he had no choice but to agree, "I know." Kaoru blushed.

"Well, see you soon I hope." Hikaru pulled his pants up and continued out the door.

"Wait! Are you leaving me like this?"

"Yep."

"Wait! Please don't!"

"Bye!" Hikaru disappeared behind a slammed door. Kaoru struggled. He had no clue why he would deserve this. Why was Hikaru hurt? He shifted positions. It was then that Kaoru realized, the key was laying on his skrawny back.

"When did he...?" Kaoru now struggled to at least knock the key off his back but it just stayed in place.


End file.
